1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to modifying data in memory. In particular, this disclosure relates to an architecture for dynamically updating instructions and data in a memory accessed by a digital signal processor.
2. Related Art
Rapid advances in technology, driven by strong market demand, have yielded significant increases in microprocessor capability. Today, microprocessors are a common component of an endless array of devices. In many cases, the devices operate in real time on continuously changing data. For example, a digital signal processor in a music effects system must rapidly apply sophisticated signal processing algorithms to incoming signal samples to deliver a desired sound output by applying special effects, modifying loudness or directionality, performing mixing, filtering, equalization, or dynamic range control, or performing any of a myriad of other types of processing.
The digital signal processor relies almost completely on data in memory, including instructions and processing parameters, to perform its role. Yet, despite the rapid advancements in technology, the interface between the memory, the digital signal processor, and external input was often a limiting factor. For example, providing new processing parameters or instructions typically required the processor to shut down, await provision of the new data, then restart. However, lengthy shutdown and restart procedures compromised the ability of the processor to quickly adapt to new processing roles, such as dynamically shifting between special effects applied to an audio signal during a live performance. In other words, past memory interfaces were not sufficiently adept at providing strong, flexible, and active support of a dynamic processing role for the digital signal processor.
There is a need for an improved memory updating architecture.